


Invader Zim x Reader Lemons and Oneshots

by SinMama



Series: Lemons and Oneshots [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abduction, Alcohol, Alien Biology, Aliens, Astronomy, Biology, Breeding, Cross-breeding, Eggs, F/M, Family, Fivesome?, Fluff, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Fun, Hotel, Humans, Invaders - Freeform, Lemon, Orgies, Orgy, Oviposition, PAK reproduction, Positions, Pregnancy, Probing, Rut, Smut, Spaceships, Spoiled Rotten, Stars, Threesome, Thrilling, UFO - Freeform, comedic, exotic, heat - Freeform, insect, insectiod, monies, niave, oneshots, plottwists, probe - Freeform, reproduction, slowburn, smeets, spoiled, sweets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: A variety of requests can be made here one many of your favorite characters of the show Invader Zim, there are no limits to what I’ll write from lemons, Oneshots, limes to fluff.





	1. •The Request List•

Please note that the Irkens are already over 160 years of age and older. Dib’s age has been changed to 22 and Gaz’s age has been changed to 18.

When making requests you can request as you wish, you can also say whether you’d be like to be mentioned as requester or not, if you are too shy to request openly in the comments section you may contact me at my discord do please please mention that you are a requester for Invader Zim as I write multiple requests for different fandoms.

Discord : Kayla I.G.H #3912

 

 

•The list of Irkens

Zim  
Tallest Red  
Tallest Purple  
Tallest Miyuki   
Tallest Spork   
Sizz-lor  
Tenn  
Tak  
Skoodge  
Bob

 

•List of Vortians

Prisoner 777  
Lard Nar

 

•The list of Hyoomans

Membrane  
Dib  
Gaz


	2. •Lemon, Dominant Zim x Reader, Mount of the Season•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim gets tired of waiting, his rut overcomes his coherent thought and takes the Reader on a joyride.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In the end he does end up laying eggs in the Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun working on this request and got a little carried away, whoops~

Requested by Sporky

Zim, he was quite the oddball alien. I introduced myself to him one sunny morning when I spotted him looking a little lost in a park, of course I saw he was an alien right through the terrible disguise, but what I didn’t know was that I started something very dangerous with him.

 

 

Zim recently started acting more twitchy, he looked to almost be paranoid out in the open and whenever I invited him to go someplace for fun he’d non stop try and hold my hand to the point that he had started coming inside of my home and had to try and coax him into going to his home. 

Now the scarier part was each time every single day on time he would walk to the front of my house and stare up at my bedroom window, I’d always feel his gaze on me to the literal point of paranoia and uncomfortably, I started no longer inviting Zim for a time out somewhere. From twelve pm to 8 pm he would just stand there and stare at me before simply walking away on time without even looking at a watch, but I’m pretty sure he can see the clock in my kitchen.

I started to become more or less scared for my safety as Zim was starting to get closer each and every day, first the staring was from the edge of the lawn, then he was on the lawn he got closer just next to the driveway to my car and now his on the front porch this day just staring at me. I have nightmares of his fake Violet eyes.

The nightmares were keeping me up at night I lacked a lot of sleep and started falling asleep throughout the days and have been hearing knocks at my front door from time to time, each time I looked through the peep-hole I would find a gift with purple wrapping and a neat little bow, but lacked a tag of saying from who, but I pretty much could guess exactly who it was from. 

The gifts inside were usually sweets and chocolates, all sorts of varieties of desserts, mud cakes to cupcakes to candy corns and cheesecakes to puddings. I did not eat a single one of them I couldn’t bare to with how Zim was behaving of recent and hid them all away to let them rot and hopefully if he one day leaves me alone I could dispose of them properly 

 

“God I’m tired.” I yawned splashing water on my face trying to stay awake a little longer and trying to avoid the windows, Zim was still outside it was only seven pm one more hour to go of torment. I’m starving as hell, going to the fridge and looking through to see I’m almost out, the only appetizing thing was a order of a drizzling chocolate pudding from a restaurant. My stomach grumbles and it was decided the pudding would have to do, plucking the container from the fridge trying to force my eyes open as I popped it into the microwave and left my plate into the microwave.

I sat down at the table resting my head in my arms slowly nodding off.

 

Wait, what was I doing again? I found myself still at the table stretching, glancing at the plate with piping hot pudding and rubbing my head, right right I was eating pudding. I dragged the plate towards me gripping its edge as I stood up from the table gripping the spoon and digging into the pudding, when I took a bite I held back a moan from the sweet succulent flavor the soft cake and the drizzling molten dark chocolate, though quick succession beeps scared me from my stupor I stared at the microwave swallowing the pudding, curiously I went to it pressing the button.

 

A cold chill went down my spine my eyes widened, grip going lax dropping the plate which shattered, I froze on the spot staring at the long cold pudding in the microwave. Police I have to call the police! 

I tried moving to the nearby landline, my left leg was unmoving I could feel the sharp shards of the plate but I couldn’t move it, it was unresponsive just like my other leg was becoming, I huffed trying to limp over tripping falling onto the floor I couldn’t give up now as I tried to drag myself, the landline was just within reach up the table my other arm was already trembling losing grip. A gentle hand covered in black leather glove gripped my out stretched arm, “Z-Zim.” I stuttered fear clouding my mind. 

Zim’s eyes were lidded and he had a sweet smile, a purr coming from his chest as he gripped my wrist gently and reached out gripping my other arm, “Shh Shh, it’s okay my human. Zim will take care of you.~” he let out a wicked laugh and a wide toothy grin, his ruby red eyes glistening dangerously in the dim lights and antennas moving back and forth.

Zim started to drag my body across the floors and I was helpless watching as he dragged my unresponsive body, “W-Why?” I struggled to talk, he gave me a longing look as he dragged me into my bedroom.

“Zim has been patient, very patient, even gave you space to think about it, very disappointed when you hid away my gifts to you, so took matters into my own hands.” His words weren’t making sense, speaking abrupt as he huffed grunting as he tugged pulling me onto the bed, “But Zim can not wait any longer, tried to court you, gift you, watch over you, but rejected Zim, so Zim has made your body limp for mounting.” 

 

“M-Mounting?” I whimpered feeling Zim’s hand along my back gently touching I could feel him pull my shirt lifting it tearing it off I closed my eyes tightly, hearing the snapping of gloves then cold hands against my back. I could hear a heavy purr from him.

 

“Human (Y/n), your flesh is so soft and warm, smell so sweet.” I gasped as I felt a slither of cold like an ice block a wetness running along my back slithering slowly trailing between my shoulder blade and up to my shoulder, I felt a shiver within hearing him take a deep whiff right near my ear.

My eyes widened as I strangled back a gasp as I felt small nips on the junction between my neck and shoulder, the purring he was emitting was so loud getting closer and closer to my ear as he moved up along my neck bitting gently while his hand moved along my back rubbing slowly, I bit back a moan keeping my eyes shut.

I felt light sparks a taught feeling traveling through my abdomen and groin as Zim started leaving kisses along my back, feeling his icy lips placing gentle kiss after kiss reaching just to the hem of my pants where he began tugging and pulling off the jeans letting them merely hang at the ankle of legs.

I could hear Zim’s purrs from where I laid, I could hear his incoherent words and babbles as he touched with light feathery touches along my thigh moving his hand to my inner thigh going closer and closer to the layer of clothing protecting my groin from him, which it did not serve its purpose as I heard it being swiftly torn into shreds feeling the cool air against my groin and the tattered pieces of my underwear.

“(Y/n).” The purring got louder from Zim I felt him nuzzle my lower back and his hand on my ass lightly groping and kneading, what made me come undone was the light feather touch of his fingers brushing against my clitoris and vulva, my breathing hitched at the feeling and my eyes widened, “You like that, sensitive, good good.” 

All I could feel was Zim’s somewhat skilled fingers kneading my vulva spreading the lips, rolling the clit and lightly teasing the labia pressing the tips of his sharp claws in. I could feel him shift on the bed as he paused his workings on my body, I could feel the uneasiness that he was situated entirely behind me between my legs, my labia painfully became taut around a non-existent cock entirely slick.

 

I felt more unease in my lower back gulping and preparing for what came next as I heard some shuffling and the heavy thump of something being dropped to the side, I yelped at the sensation as there were clawed hands on each side of my rump squeezing tightly, my vagina tightened as I felt the sudden dip between my legs in the bed, I could feel Zim’s cold body as he laid on my back and I could feel something even colder between my legs lightly prodding against my vulva.

 

I let out a silent scream as Zim’s cock however it be hooked and immediately he forced his way inside, I could feel the very pulsing lively cock inside of me and feel the blood between my legs only serving as more lubricant for easier thrusts, I moaned I actually moaned and I was internally mortified with myself. 

Zim wasted no time once he had mounted me he was thrusting vigorously like a rabbit in heat, maybe that’s what he really is a animal going through the rut and I was facing the brunt of it. His thrusts were fast with no timing or leisure to a point I couldn’t keep up with the incoming freight train of an orgasm, “Z-Zim, Zim Zim.” I couldn’t stop myself from moaning his name. My skin was already glazed lightly in sweat I could feel the attempts of trying to keep cool but with even Zim’s cold body my own was rapidly heating up.

My chest began to heave as I felt the tightness coil, the switch slowly being flipped, Zim’s cock bringing me over the edge with each drugged thrust bringing me further and further into the pits of pleasurable hell, “Oh- oh oooh Zim.” I moaned panting and finally sighing his name out, I could lightly twitch my fingers already going unnoticed by him hopefully as he continued to thrust spurred on by my erogenous moaning he seemed to trill playfully while letting out his own curses in some kind of language speeding his thrusts and lifting himself from my body for leverage. 

The bed began to quake and with it the headboard started banging against the wall with loud knocks and I could feel myself my own body being rocked back and forth in vigorous wanting motion of Zim’s hearted thrusts.

I could feel something burn inside, was his cock inflating? It was a static feel as he began to grow inside his pace became slower and only serving to be hard deep penetrating thrusts, a unforeseen curve his his cock and sharp tip made my mind fizzle into static as with one harsh thrust it hit hard stabbing a soft spot inside, I choked up stilling my breathing as Zim repeated the stab with a roll of the hips, my labia tightened around his grown cock the pulsing growing stronger than before.

I had control over my arms and all I could do was grip the bed as Zim’s hands left my rump, glancing over my shoulder he held a smug expression eyes closed shut and a wide smirk with arms behind his head rolling his hips into me over and over again and again with a loud smack of wet skin against wet skin his body was entirely bare and I could only admire for a second the fact that he had three enticing nipples. 

A orgasm a third one was rising up inside I rested my head against the soft tufts of my blanket moaning and drooling in pure bliss as his cold cock inside started pulsating and wriggling. With one final hard thrust Zim let out a loud hiss pressing his crotch against my ass full bringing me over the edge as the tip penetrated a place it shouldn’t be and Zim fell flat against my back with a loud continuous purr a purr that I could hear clearly and feel vibrating against my back.

I laid only still as Zim’s arms wrapping around my abdomen his hands caressing my belly as I fell into drowsiness feeling something being pushed inside along with Zim’s frigid vicious cold fluids.

 

 

Bonus: 

 

The first few months it was hard letting Zim back into my life, but when my belly bulged I knew I couldn’t try to keep him locked out hearing his quiet purrs against the front door lightly scratching wanting to be let inside and knowing I myself weren’t prepared for babies or even the chance of trying to use a damn pill. 

I let Zim back inside into my life, he took care of me and the ‘smeet’ as he calls them continuing to bring gifts of desserts and spending unconditionally nuzzling me sometimes he would leave for a couple of weeks doing a ‘mission’ of sorts. 

I just couldn’t say no on not helping the alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this sort of idea to play with where when a Irken goes into a rut or heat, they try to give gifts to the female or tire them out by stalking them. 
> 
> The Irken male will proceed to terrorize the female until she is too weak and tired to refuse him, their last choice is paralyzing the female to mate with.
> 
>  
> 
> Let’s just say I had fun :3


	3. •Fluff, Tallest Purple x Reader, Mighty Wooing•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, recently at school I’ve had four projects all due on the exact same day so you can imagine the stress of only being able to finish one halfway through and the rest undone. 
> 
>  
> 
> The fact their all major writing subjects made it even more difficult, Visual Arts, English, History and Business studies. 
> 
>  
> 
> Again I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates, I also usually work making new stories every time and write snippets and pieces here and there.

A Anonymous request

 

 

 

It was my first time I had been in Zim’s base, helping Dib escape during one of Zim’s calls to his tall leaders. But now what I didn’t expect to be the aftermath was for Zim to be standing over me on my bed in the middle of the night holding some kind of communications device receiving a call from someone called Almighty Tallest Purple? 

 

 

 

I sat there glancing at the clock reading 5:30AM in bold bright green letters, to Zim who stood proud with his arms behind his back chin held high and eyes closed, to the tall alien on the communication device who seemed much more oddly dressed than he was before while infiltrating the base to rescue Dib, “Uh..” my voice was a bit groggy and felt itchy from being woken up so early I wiped my eyes clearing my throat and swallowing the wad of saliva that gathered in my mouth, keeping the blankets tight around me, “Hi?” 

The tall alien seemed to have a tad glint of excitement in its purple eyes, “Hello there tall human female-“ he held his chest high trying to hold a strong looking position, “-I am the Almighty Tallest Purple, you must be very very impressed to have me calling you.” He held a goofy looking smirk glancing at me with a ‘you know you want me because I’m the best’ look.

I quirked a brow staying silent, tilting my head and immediately Purple seemed to deflate slightly with a nervous expression, “I couldn’t help but notice when you were helping that small human boy with the big head that- you were tall, very tall.~” he tried to hold his stature once more perking his hips back and leaning forward with a wide toothy smirk and antennas flat against his scalp, “You must be the leader of Earth hmm.~” 

I huffed crossing my arms leaning away from the screen, “I’m not that tall- defiantly not the leader of Earth, it’s all democratic and political stuff to reach there, but then again humans elected a dumb president.” I rubbed my chin in thought glancing at Zim who was still standing in the exact same position as before, poor alien was going to get pins and needles, I mean if an alien can get pins and needles, “Hey Zim take a seat why don’t you?” 

Zim glanced at me but stayed exactly where he was, “Don’t tell me what to do inferior hyooman!” 

I couldn’t help but notice Purple holding a angered expression so suddenly changing from calm and coolly collected to mad as hell, “Zim! Take a seat!” At the orders of his leader Zim stuttered with a confused incredulous expression before begrudgingly taking a seat on the beanbag. 

I looked at Purple, “Hey that’s not nice, if Zim doesn’t want to sit just let him be.” He looked at me confused and all hell of nervous tugging the collar tightly fitted around his neck and fidgeting on the spot.

“R-Right right.” He muttered something to the side before facing me once more, “S-So..” he said lowly and cool, leaning to the side on a table that wasn’t there before, he suddenly had this ‘bad boy’ look about him, “What are you up to?~” 

With a flat out unimpressed expression, while leaning back uncomfortably, “Sleeping. I was sleeping.” I was starting to become irritated.

Purple broke down shoulders tense trying to hold his ‘bad boy’ stance trembling on the spot, “Right riiight that’s a thing p-pretty humans do right? Beauty sleep and all right?” 

I honestly snorted covering my mouth, I felt my cheeks burn slightly, “Well I wouldn’t really call myself pretty.” I felt a little flustered not noticing Purple perk up antennas wiggling.

“Oh but you are a very pretty human, pretty human who gets lots of beauty sleep.” He purred giving me a delighted look working with the word pretty noticing how it got my attention.

“Oh come on I’m not pretty at all, I’m ordinary like any human- where are you going with this conversation Purple?” I chuckled rubbing the back of my neck ignoring Zim’s jaw-dropped incredulous expression. 

Purple stood straight clearing his throat, “Well you luscious little lady- I want to take you out on a-“ he paused and I could hear whispering, “-right right on a Earth date!” He cheered with a wide smile and I was taken a back.

“You.. want to go out on a date, with me?” I held my hand against my chest feeling unsure as he nodded with sure fire excitement standing tall.

“Yes (Y/n) I want to go on a Earth Date with you.” I felt flustered rubbing my cheeks.

Purple was starting to look nervous as the silence drew on and I was making my decision, “Alright. I’ll go on a date with you Purple.” 

Purples eyes widened and he stood there antennas raised high, “R-Really?” His voice was really quiet and I snickered as I noticed some of the drones spying right at the edges of the camera. 

“Yes yes Purple I’ll go on a date with you.” I chuckled, all giddy inside as he shouted out a victorious ‘yes!’, this was surely going to be interesting. 

 

The transmission ended and left a map with a count down of arrival in 15 hours, so that’d be at 8 pm our date would start, not bad. 

I glanced at Zim who was all grumpy and slouched as he marched towards the window, “Hey Zim, wait a moment.” I could see his major hesitation as he turned around to face my crossing his arms with a heavy glare.

I smirked, “Want to be my escort? I’m sure Purple would be very glad of you protecting his date.~” Zim had a expression of thought for a moment before becoming extremely smug.

“Ah yes you have chosen the perfect escort human! Zim will do a mighty and fine work of guarding you!” I chuckled.

Placing the communication device with the timer on the bedside table, “Zim you can sleep on the couch if you want, it’s going to be a few more hours before morning but I’m going to need as much sleep and naps possible- oh and there’s a blanket in the closet.” Zim didn’t reply as he marched back into my room to the closet head held high with a smug expression antenna flat against his scalp.

I laid back down on my bed wrapping myself in a blanket burrito nuzzling my flustered face into my soft pillows as Zim flopped onto my small couch that fit him perfect and threw the blanket over himself. 

I closed my eyes with a wide giddy smile, with one thought in my mind, I’m gonna date a alien leader. 

 

 

Bonus:

 

It took a while for Purple’s co-leader to notice my existence, as Purple had a fun time trying to hide me every possible way until we were finally caught out because Red has enough of Purple’s ‘giggling dress’.

Red wasn’t all to pleased but I enjoyed Purple’s childish persona and the great donuts- and the universes most greatest scalp massages he really took an interest in my hair and had me seated on his lap while he munched on donuts and rubbed my head. 

And eventually we did end up with a baby- or well Smeet together, when he came out of his shy little shell and confessed to wanting to have a small one aboard the massive. 

Helping Dib got me into a perfect relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Aliens? 
> 
> Why not try out my AU Kayla I.G.H x reader lemons and Oneshots!
> 
> Kayla I.G.H is my OC a fun and sometimes lovable character, if you like trying new things why not give it a looksie and see whether you’d like to try it out?


	4. •Lemon, Tallest Purple x Reader x Tallest Red, Butting Heads•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be punctuation mistakes, I wrote 3/4's of this while I was tired.

Requested by SinBin 

 

 

I was abducted by Zim, well abduct is too much of a gentle word- more like I was kidnapped by Zim and sent to his space alien leaders as a gift. I at first was expecting to be immediately dropped into vast space to suffer a freezing fate as a human popsicle and die, what I didn't expect was the two tall.. very tall alien leaders to start butting heads against each other on who was going to lay their egg in me.

 

 

 

"Look your just not fit for the job Purple your too childish." You could practically feel the eye roll there as he flicked his hand at Purple.

"Oh yeah! Well your- your too snarky! Yeah you heard me snarky!" You could feel the childish snide in his voice as he waved his fist angrily at Red. 

 

Red snorted turning his back to Purple waving his hand at him, "Oh look whose trying to use big words." 

I was stuck sitting on Red's bed watching the two bicker non stop, when I was sneaking around trying to escape while they fought I was dragged back but I did get a eavesdrop that they were in during some kind of thing called Swollen Clutch season? I had my theories maybe that meant they were in the rut, a heat seasons- I mean they did mention laying a egg in me.

Though the two bickering with each other was getting so bad to the point their foreheads were touching body in a angry position ready to fight the other, literally snarling at each other baring their teeth.

"Oh Purple I am going to lay an egg in her- I'd fight a Digestor if I had to!" Purple looked a little taken back but snarled with a trill of some kind of noise making Red look extremely insulted.

"Well I'll- I'll fight two Digestors!" Purple held out his only two fingers which I called bluff, these digestor things sounded like a real big deal for them.

Red suddenly reached a hand up gripping Purple's antenna giving it a harsh tug making him cry out in pain, "Stop making up lies to seem impressive! I doubt you'd make it before you even fight them!" 

 

Oh this was about to get physical and not in a good way at all.

 

Purple lashed out gripping both of Red's antennas at the base tugging them hard making Red shriek and claw at Purple's face only to be punched roughly in the chest- okay maybe I should intervene.

 

Orrrr not- Red swiftly uppercutted Purple who fell back onto the floor, he stood there with a smug expression lookin down at Purple who made a noise and trill with a click, "Then it's decided, I'm going to lay the egg first." He stuck his tongue out at Purple before turning to face me which by all means I pulled the blanket up covering myself.

"No." 

"Human you will come out from hiding and remove your clothing as requested."

"No." 

"Human if you come out I'll give you a donut~"

"No."

"I'll get you your favorite earthen food and I'll even try it this time~" 

That made me hesitate, I popped up from under the covers staring at Red who was kneeling on the bed over me, he began to smile as he saw me come out of hiding, "You promise?" 

 

He closed his eyes smiling so innocently, nodding, "Of course my dear mate."

 

I slowly pulled the covers away sitting upright, placing my hand on his cheek, he purred nuzzling my hand his antennas quivering- until I pinched his cheek and pulled it, he yelped loudly wincing and whining, "Can you both for once just listen to me? That's all I ask really that seriously 'is' all I ask. Could you both stop bitching so much and just focus on fucking your wife?"  

 

"Y-Y-yes Ma'm!" I released Red's cheek as he saluted along with Purple who was still on the floor.

 

It looks like I'm the one the whole time under their control but no, these boys are my boys and their under my control. I crossed my arms as Red laid on the bed and Purple dragged himself onto the bed both of them staring up at me like I was a Goddess, "Look you can 'both' fuck me at the same time." 

 

They both looked at each other their expressions riddled with confusion.

 

I fumed scowling, "Remember I'm a human not a irken." 

The two stared at me for a moment just blinking before going in sync, "Oooooh." 

 

I rolled my eyes with a side smile, "Let's get undressed first.. shall we.~" I tugged the hem of my shirt lifting it over my head- thankfully I went bra-less today knowing these two would try to mount, the both of them gaped at my breasts, "Come on boys don't leave a girl waiting." 

 

Purple and Red quickly made undressing a competition between each other, Purple flailing as he fell off the bed and Red having his under-shirt stuck over his head. I on the other hand kept calm slowly taking off my pants with ease, closing my eyes I relished the cool air against my skin.

Actually it wasn't just the cool air, I felt cold hands against my legs trailing upwards a hand lightly trailing near my groin before both going to my chest- I gasped- feeling light cold pecks against my shoulders and I opened my eyes to find two very naked irken leaders by my sides lightly kissing and nipping my shoulders, their hands wandering my body.

I closed my eyes again head lolling back as I felt Red's hand glide down along my smooth bare belly to my groin his two fingers lightly pushing pressing between the two velvety lips rubbing slowly back and forth before pressing in, I gasped and whined bucking my hips into Red's palm my vagina clenching around his fingers, "R-Red." 

I felt a hand against my breast three fingers squeezing lightly, Purple's taloned thumb lightly rubbing my hardened nipple his teeth sinking into my shoulder I moaned bucking my hips, "Purple~" I mewled.

Feeling both Red and Purple pleasing my body, I could feel the incredible heat building up inside of my body writhing inside of my throbbing groin begging to be penetrated by my lovers thick clutch's, to be knotted by them both and filled with their sticky fluids and carry their Smeet.

 

I was losing my train of thought, becoming bubbly and numb to my surroundings aside from Red's taloned fingers moving inside of my vagina prodding my walls and Purple kneading my plump breasts, biting my shoulder with his sharp teeth. Both of their actions were coaxing me closer to orgasm with every stroke, squeeze and bite.

I could feel it, my moans pitched into whines as I started rutting against Red's hand more quickly trying to feel something deeper, "Fuck." I whined and gasped as Red pulled his fingers out and Purple moved behind me.

I hissed with sensitivity as Purple dragged me into his lap his chest vibrating as he purred, I could feel his slick thick cold clutch between the cheeks of my ass curving up and pressing between my soft velvety lips, my breaths were ragged as I felt the soft pulsing coming from his twitching clutch.

 

Red suddenly came on top of me leaning over me, I bit my lip seeing his thick clutch hardened and out of its sheath from the groin of his body, slick covered in a thick substances that dribbled down onto the sheets and onto my inner thighs it was so cold I was getting goosebumps all over my bare skin. 

I mewled quietly as he laid on to of me, making me in the middle of a Irken sandwich stuck between the two slim Irken leaders and their cold clutch's pressing against my vulva.

I held my breath as Purple's arms went around me pressing under my breasts and Red's arms wound around my waist, then there it happened feeling Red rut against me the tip hooking and sliding inside of my vagina, my labia tightening around his clutch and then I hissed as I felt the tip of Purple's clutch pressing and sliding against Red's clutch as he penetrated to.

Both irkens trilled and cursed in their native tongue, I could feel both of their chests vibrate with purring as they thrusted inside, their chests heaving as they got into the zone of mating.

 

I wrapped my arms around Red as he began to thrust it was slow at first soft gentle strokes, Purple underneath me was panting only slightly thrusting picking up as Red had a sudden shift in thrusting beginning to thrust harder out of rhythm with Purple, both thrusting disorderly I felt an odd new sensation from two sides at different paces.

I hissed and moaned trying to lift my hips against Red's but he held me down along with Purple holding me tightly against his chest. For scrawny looking irkens they were really strong, something awhile back like how I underestimated Zim's strength.

 

"H-Harder." I mewled and Red obeyed thrusting harder I could feel something inside of me something being prodded hard, his clutch's tip was penetrating my cervix. My breathing sharpened as Purple started to thrust faster trying to keep a rhythm with Red, both of their clutch's were penetrating my cervix at different times causing me to cry out their names.

My vagina clenched tightly as they quickened their paces before- they stopped completely- both of them stilled with their groins pressing tightly against me, their clutch's deep inside penetrating through my cervix, their eyes were closed, mouth agape like a fish out of water and their antennas quivering sometimes twitching back and forth.

My orgasm was right there I was teetering on the edge, I mewled trying to move but they held me tightly- it was when I felt it- when I budged I could feel they were stuck, they knotted* with my cervix, as I felt a bulge pushing inside I could feel it traveling it's way inside my vagina- inside through their clutch- into my womb I could feel the weight- their egg inside.

They both pulled back slightly then-, "R-Red! Purple!" I drabbled moaning their names loudly raising my hips as best as I could as they both drilled deep pushing in again fast- both of them moaning my name in sync- their clutch both swelled quickly throbbing and growing in size, a frigid fluid was suddenly pouring inside of me filling me quickly and I whined and moaned.

I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks in pure bliss as the two irkens went limp breathing heavily- panting. With one hand I grabbed Red's and the other I grabbed Purple's rubbing the top of their hand with my thumb.

 

"I love.. both of you so- so much." I sighed out happily closing my eyes.

 

 

My two irkens.

 

 

Bonus: 

 

It only took a week before my belly was bulging and it only took the whole one month before the eggs came out and even then it was only two weeks when the Smeet hatched, and by all means they were both exactly like their dads. 

Crimson was just like Red she was a smart snarky Smeet who bit anyone and anything not even excluding her father. Meanwhile Violet was a energetic Smeet who by any means would escape out of her crib in the Massive and crawl through vents just to get some donuts or popcorn.. or my favorite food from Earth, cheesecake. 

 

Currently I lay in between my two favorite irkens all tuckered out from parenting our Smeet for the day cuddling right up against me purring as I rub their heads gently appreciating their existence. 

 

 

Being abducted, didn't turn out so bad in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:   
> *Knotted: There are two ways a irken knots and for two reasons why.  
> The first knotting is when a irken's clutch (Penis) swells up to lock inside of the female while he ejaculates.  
> The second knotting is when a irken's clutch (Penis) tip penetrated the female's cervix the area around the tip that's by the cervix releases a mucus that hardens and locks the clutch with the cervix keeping him inside as he releases eggs into the female's womb. This second knotting process happens when a female can't produce eggs.
> 
>  
> 
> For me I feel as if though that male irkens's bodies would be able to produce many eggs to lay inside of a female but for a Tallest with their slimmer bodies and natural 'kingly' status they can only produce one egg to lay in a female at a time.


End file.
